2307: Um sonho de presente
by Tiuni-Chan
Summary: Aniversário de Sasuke, para ele um dia normal. Entretanto ele ganhará um sonho de presente que irá mexer com seus sentimentos.


**One-Shot 23-07: Um sonho de presente**

**Escrita por Tiuni-Chan**

**Sinopse:** Aniversário de Sasuke, para ele um dia normal. Entretanto ele ganhará um sonho de presente que irá mexer com seus sentimentos.

**Tipo:** SasuSaku, Drama

* * *

oOo

_Por mais acostumado que seja nunca é normal estar em uma situação como aquela. Estava tudo um pouco embaçado. O céu escuro mesmo sendo dia e a neblina também não ajudava. Sem excluir o frio que predominava, mas era esquecido com o impacto da adrenalina que tomava conta dos corpos._

_Sons agudos como ruídos de metais se chocando, outros ensurdecedores com expansão de Chakra e tanto berros de dor como de bravura deixavam o local ainda mais assustador. Poças de "águas vermelhas" sob cadáveres espalhados e esticados por toda parte completavam a cena. _

_Ao seu lado estava um de seus companheiros, que o ajudava a enfrentar aquela guerra sem sentido. A única konoichi que formava o time "Taka". Aquela cuja vestia um short curtíssimo... **Não!** A convivência o tinha feito ser enganado. O quê que ela estava fazendo ali? Estava ajudando-o? Sim, e estava lutando bravamente. Concentrada, com uma kunai em uma das mãos e o chakra acumulado em outra, não parecia a mesma de antes..._

_Olhando-a bem, e ignorando as manchas de sangue que preenchiam vários lugares do seu corpo, ela era o único ser presente que transmitia tranqüilidade ternura em meios a tantos horrores, tirando uma árvore cerejeira, que ao longe balançava suas folhas rosa. Na verdade as duas se pareciam demais; o mesmo jeito de balançar as folhas era o mesmo do balançar os seus cabelos, a tranqüilidade, a cor... Não fora a toa, seu nome fez jus a sua personalidade._

_Mas por quê? O que estava o fazendo admirá-la tanto? Não podia deixar-se distrai por uma garota que sempre o irritara. Mas sua presença ali fazia tudo parecer mais calmo, mais simples..._

_Tinha sido frio, tinha tentado cortar seus laços do passado. Seus únicos laços verdadeiros de amizade. Tudo para conseguir seu grande objetivo, que agora não existia mais. Era uma célula tripla: Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura; aquele time que completaram grandes números de missões juntos, complicadas e bem trabalhosas, mas acima de tudo divertidas... Talvez eles estivessem certos, o tempo todo... Não! Agora havia o outro objetivo, a destruição completa de Konoha e nada poderia atrapalhar._

_Mais sangue, mais corpos ao chão. A sua espada de Kusanagi perfurava tanto peitos como membros dos corpos daqueles que eram seus oponentes, por qualquer motivo que não fora identificado. A kusanagi continuava a fazer seu trabalho, conduzida por aquele cuja dúvida habitava em sua cabeça ao perceber quem estava ao seu lado._

_Os movimentos dele eram precisos, ágeis, duros e frios e mesmo em tamanha guerra sua postura não demonstrava nenhuma dificuldade, parecendo o mais impiedoso dos Shinobi. Em sincronia vinha a Konoichi, que mostrava competência e determinação no que fazia. Entretanto seus movimentos eram leves, seus ataques certeiros, mas ao mesmo tempo moderados; um estilo de luta eficiente, mas... "doce." Uma dupla perfeita, um completando o outros._

_Do nada, novamente seus pensamentos eram desviados. Mesmo prosseguindo, dedicando-se ao que estava fazendo, quando a olhava, seus pensamentos o tiravam da personalidade "durão" e percorriam ao passado._

_- Eu te ajudarei em sua vingança... - Uma voz... Aquela Voz. A voz de súplica e moderadamente roca provocada pelos soluços e suspiros de um choro inevitável. - Eu farei alguma coisa... - A Voz dela!_

_Após aquela breve lembrança, ele desviou o olhar para o lado. Uma mão estendida acompanhada de um sorriso calmo, o convidava a unir-se a ela para então acabar com os poucos que restavam._

_Aceitou, juntando as mãos. Agora parecendo um único ser, os dois lutavam em total sincronia; enquanto um baixava e desviava de um ataque , o outro levantava perfurava o peito de um oponente. Como se fosse uma dança, uma arte em par, mas cujo objetivo era apenas matar._

_Sem perceber ele deixou seus instintos fazerem o trabalho e acompanhar o ritmo da Konoichi, pois seus pensamentos voltavam novamente para o passado._

_- "Por Favor... Para!"- Aquela voz mais uma vez acompanhada por soluços. Mas não foi apenas a voz, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando se lembrou de alguém o abraçando por traz e sussurrando em seu ouvido: -"Para...!"- _

_Só havia os dois ali, fora os poucos oponentes que restaram. Também não compreendia o porquê, mas eram apenas ele e ela._

_- "Por favor, desista... eu estou com medo"- A voz... Os soluços, as lágrimas escorrendo como sempre. – "Você está aquentando uma dor imensa todo esse tempo! Eu... eu vou falar sobre essa marca"- Logo após, um impedimento brutal a uma mão que iria ergue-se... Lembranças..._

_- "Mais será que ela só chorava... Por mim?!"- Pensava enquanto continuavam com as mãos dadas, com a sincronia, com as mortes e com o sangue; que desta vez, ao matar seu inimigo, espirrou com grande força sobre sua face._

_- "..."- Passou em sua frente com o único intuito de protegê-lo. Nada disse, sua bravura e coragem "falavam" mais que palavras, enquanto segurava uma kunai e apontava para o outro Jinchuuriki que vinha em sua direção.- " Ela está bem"- Foi o conseguiu dizer a respeito, depois de vê-la a salvo... Lembranças..._

_Continuavam os sons dos choques das espadas ou kunais, e chakra em ação. A vida dos outros não eram poupadas e a guerra ia ficando cada vez mais sem sentido. Mas eles continuavam a lutar._

_- "Sasuke-Kun..."- A voz se calava após essas poucas palavras, mas as lágrimas e a emoção as substituíam enquanto o abraçava fortemente na frente dos outros sem nenhuma cerimônia... Lembranças..._

_Restavam poucos, talvez o triplo daquela dupla, mas continuava os movimentos, a combinação do "frio" e da "doce"... Tudo parecia, enfim, está acabando._

_- "Eu... eu te amo tanto"- A voz gritava, chorava e se declarava. Mas era em vão, pois ele não ficaria. – "Você realmente é irritante"- Fala a ignorando, afinal não ficaria. Mas e o... "obrigado"...? Talvez, talvez... Eu te amo tanto...!_

_Seus extintos ninjas e os seus movimentos vacilaram depois de tal lembrança, e repentinamente sua mão soltou a da sua companheira e a outra deixou cair a Kusanagi. Um __grito ensurdecedor feminino abalou o ambiente ao perceber o que acabara de acontecer. Ignorando o ultimo oponente em campo de batalha ela saio correndo em direção a ele. Lágrimas escorriam livremente ao ver a enorme mancha de sangue na camisa branca que ele usava. Jogou-se sobre ele analisando o ferimento. Era profundo, no lado direito do peito e sangrava muito._

_Por quê? Por quê? Estava tudo indo bem! Apenas um, faltava apenas um._

_Sem pensar, ela levantou-se e impiedosamente cravou sua kunai no homem que fizera o ferimento em seu companheiro, acabando enfim com todos aqueles inimigos. Depois, ainda com os olhos cheios de água o levou para longe daquele inferno, longe daquele horror. Pararam debaixo da cerejeira. Ela tinha que fazer algo, não poderia deixar tudo acabar. Ele estava consciente, mas a dor era insuportável e nos seus pensamentos só habitavam aquela lembrança: "Eu... eu te amo tanto", com aquela voz, a voz dela... Ignorando as suas palavras no presente:_

_- Agüente, por favor!- As lágrimas aumentaram ainda mais. – Vou fazer algo, por favor, agüente. – Falava aos soluços, enquanto acumulava chakra na mão e tocava o local do ferimento. – Hoje é seu aniversário, você precisa... Sasuke-Kun... Feliz aniversário! – Suas lágrimas caiam livremente sobre o rosto dele, como se fossem pingos de uma triste chuva. Abalada tocou-lhe os lábios, depositando um pequeno beijo._

_-"Não precisa se preocupar, Sakura. Só vou descansar um pouco, só um pouco... não se preocupe... só um pouco...". – Pensava enquanto vagarosamente via-lhe uma escuridão. O vento soprava e carregava com ele pequenas folhas rosa que caiam sobre eles. _

_oOo_

- Ãhn...?- Sasuke acorda assustado, após tal pesadelo. O sonho fora agoniado e sufocante o bastante para fazê-lo acordar tão chocado e com o rosto coberto de suor.

Sentou-se no lugar onde dormia, um lugar escuro, e abalado com tudo que sonhara, passava a mão sobre a testa tentando sufocar aquelas imagens.

Talvez aquela pausa para descansar trouxera mais "problemas" para ele do que se estivesse ficado acordado.

- Sakura... – Sussurrou para si quando se deu conta de como e com quem sonhara.

Há algum tempo ele não via a sua ex-companheira de time. Também fazia certo tempo em que a imagem dela não habitava sua mente. E então, quando ele menos esperava, veio aquele sonho tão confuso. Não podia enganar a si, o sonho mexeu e confundiu algo em seu interior.

No sonho ela estava tão diferente daquela garota criança e mimada que um dia ele deixou no passado. Ela estava tão forte, tão determinada, e inesperadamente lutando ao seu lado e ele nem entendia o porquê. Mas não só era nesse ponto que ele estava confuso, o sonho todo parecia incompreensível. Não entendia o porquê de todas aquelas lembranças de ele e Sakura e o quanto elas o afetavam no sonho a ponto de deixar-se distrair.

Como dizem, o sonho pode ter sido um aviso, mas isso era uma bobagem. Pensativo continuava onde estava. Era irônico, logo em seu aniversário ter um sonho tão cheio de recordações. Até parecia que "uma alguém" queria deixar seu recado, sua participação. -"Mas não, que bobagem"- Pensava.

oOo

Longe de onde Sasuke estava a noite caia juntamente com as lágrimas de uma Konoichi de olhos verdes. Sentada em sua cama e segurando o porta-retrato do antigo time sete, Sakura chorava silenciosamente. Suas lágrimas derramavam em cima daquele que ela e Naruto fariam de tudo para trazer de volta.

- Sasuke-Kun... - Balbuciava em quanto passava os dedos tentando retirar as gotas de lágrimas que caiam na foto. – Feliz Aniversário!

O tempo passara desde que Sasuke resolveu seguir seu próprio caminho longe dali. E mesmo após tanto tempo longe, ela jamais esqueceu o aniversário dele. Também não era de se espantar, todo ano era a mesma coisa, ficava olhando aquela antiga foto, e de alguma maneira parecia que naquela situação ela estaria mandando seu "feliz aniversário" que não poderia dar pessoalmente. –"Mas não, isso era bobagem."- Pensava.

Foi interrompida de seus devaneios quando escutou a porta abrir e uma voz muito familiar encher seus ouvidos:

- Sakura-Chan, precisamos ir antes que... - Mas parou ao ver a situação da amiga.

- Está tudo bem, Naruto. Eu já estava indo- o respondeu enquanto enxugava as lágrimas e colocava o porta-retrato no seu devido lugar.

Permaneceram em silêncio por um curto momento. Até que Naruto decidiu quebrá-lo.

- Então você também lembrou?!- Falou sério sem olhar para Sakura ainda parado na porta.

- É... Acho que é quase impossível esquecer. - Explicou-se, também sem olhar diretamente para Naruto.

Inúmeros fatos e um grande tempo haviam passado, mas não tinha ninguém em Konoha que duvidasse da amizade, dos laços e da vontade que Naruto e Sakura de voltarem a serem os amigos e parceiros que um dia foram com Sasuke. E com essa tamanha vontade, era mesmo impossível que eles esquecessem uma data como aquela. Uma data em que se desejam coisas boas e compartilha momentos incríveis com a pessoa homenageada; eles sentiam falta de tal momento.

O silêncio provocado pela saudade e lembranças que guardavam foi quebrado novamente pelo loiro, agora com uma voz muito mais animada.

- E então, Sakura-Chan. É melhor irmos de uma vez, não queremos dá uma de Kakashi, ou queremos. Datte Bayo.

- Sim, vamos logo. - Sakura confirma com a voz mais alegre e recuperada das marcas que o choro a provocou.

oOo

Não adiantava, por mais que o tempo passasse, que os minutos acelerassem ou que as horas "voassem", Sasuke não conseguia tirar o sonho de sua mente nem voltar a sua atividade de descanso. Tentava lembrar-se de algum fato que pudesse esclarecer o porquê o tal sonho estava tão ligado a sua mente. Confuso não conseguia encontrar o motivo. Talvez fosse o local; talvez a circunstância, a violenta guerra; talvez as recordações, as lembranças; ou talvez a sua companheira no sonho... Ela... Sakura. A única certeza que realmente tinha era que tudo fora muito incompreensível para ele.

Entretanto quando via-se lembrando da Sakura no sonho, que não mais parecia aquela garotinha indefesa, seu coração acelerava, um arrepio gostoso corria pelo seu corpo que o fazia sentir-se tão diferente do seu normal. A sua determinação, a sua bravura e ação em batalha, de certa forma o provocavam. E a vendo tão diferente e o ajudando competentemente, foi talvez o que o fez retornar as lembranças do passado; vendo e comparando "dois tipos" de Sakura; uma antiga e fraca e outra nova e forte, mas que no fundo as "duas" só tentava o ajudar, a querer vê-lo bem.

No passado essa preocupação poderia ser resultado de uma paixonite adolescente, que de certa forma chegava a ser egoísta. Mas depois, as coisas pareciam ter mudado, o sentimento dela concretizado e amadurecido, puro e verdadeiro. Mas eram apenas suposições, pois essa "nova imagem" foi transmitida por apenas um sonho, imagens criada de sua mente, sem nada verdadeiro confirmado. Mas sendo ou não sendo assim, não havia para onde correr ou negar, a imagem de Sakura habitava e balançava a mente do Uchiha como nunca fez antes.

Parecia que ele havia encontrado, enfim, uma explicação para que um sonho ficasse constantemente mexendo com suas idéias. Era ela, era Sakura, que de alguma maneira, pela primeira vez, o fez vê-la de uma maneira completamente diferente.

Aquela garota de cabelos curtos e levemente rosados, que há tempos desejava tê-los compridos para que certo alguém a notasse. Mas sua bravura fora grande o suficiente desfazendo aquele capricho, e talvez tal ato o fez modificar seu ponto de vista. Seus olhos verdes, seus belos olhos esmeraldas, que pareciam brilhar a cada vez que os olhos do Uchiha encontravam os dela, tão radiante que expressavam milhões de sentimentos em apenas um lance... E que uma vez, há tempos, se dissolvia em lágrimas... por ele. Sua pele macia e leve, como seu olhar, que tocara poucas vezes quando precisava salvar aquela garota indefesa.

Seu perfil apareceu em sua mente, mas suas características antigas se transformavam e ganhavam formas mais maduras, mais mulher, entretanto, não perdiam a sua personalidade, nem sua aparente doçura e sua marcante presença.

Presença que fora interrompida por outra Konoichi. A convivência não o enganava dessa vez, era mesmo a konoichi de short curtíssimos que aparecia em sua frente. Uma ponta de frustração cruzou a sua mente, por embora fosse quase impossível, queria que a outra Konoichi, de cabelos curtos e rosas, não ocupasse apenas sua mente, mas a presença daquela a sua frente.

- Sasuke, estamos atrasados. Achava que você... - Karin enchia os ouvidos do Uchiha, enquanto concertava os óculos. Mas foi interrompida da mesma forma que sem saber interrompeu os pensamentos de Sasuke:

- Não me esqueci. Vão na frente que já os acompanho. – A cortou secamente, transparecendo ter ficado irritado.

- Mas Sasuke... - Ainda tentou argumentar ou convencê-lo, mas desistiu. O humor do Uchiha não parecia nada agradável.

- Vá!- Falou, ainda com um tom de voz sério, finalizando aquela contradição de pensamentos, daquela conversa.

Karin obedeceu, mesmo que contrariada, e saio do local voltando a deixar Sasuke sozinho. Irritado, ele não gostava de ser contrariado, não gostava que alguém lhe dissesse o que fazer, ainda mais por uma konoichi oferecida e metida a "sabe-tudo". Sobretudo, uma coisa ela tinha razão, eles estavam atrasados.

Não poderia mais ficar pensando em Sakura e deixar para traz os seus objetivos, designado por ele o que realmente importava.

Compreendera o porquê do sonho constantemente em sua mente, era Sakura. Já o porquê de ela habitar era outro mistério, ou talvez não. Cada vez que se lembrava de sua presença, mesmo que por conclusões tiradas de um mero sonho, uma maratona de sentimentos, de reações incompreensíveis o tomava. Era algo novo, algo novo que apenas ela provocava.

Se realmente sonhos eram avisos, alertas ou se realmente transmitiam algo, ele percebera o que foi aquele sonho, aquelas lembranças. "Uma alguém" queria dizer para ele que ela estava lembrada da data, que ela queria deixar seu recado naquele dia especial, como se fosse seu presente e seu "feliz aniversário". Jeito estranho de se mandar, mas único em meios a tantos empecilhos e contradições. Verdade ou não, pareceu ter dado certo, Sasuke nunca a admirou tanto e nem compartilhou seus pensamentos com as belas imagens da garota.

Junto com o inicio de noite que surgia, a imagem da Lua cheia, amarela e fortemente iluminada, que entravam por uma abertura que havia no local onde estava Sasuke, sendo a única luz presente ali. Sasuke a olhou rapidamente, mas foi tempo o suficiente para que aquela bela imagem lembrasse os radiantes olhos esmeraldas de Sakura, que expressavam tantas coisas, igualmente aquele luar.

Embora não tivesse conseguido descansar e embora fosse seu aniversário, em temos de ações o dia seria apenas como qualquer um. Mas em termos de sentimentos, de emoções, para Sasuke parece que o "presente" de Sakura havia surtido efeito: Uma mistura incompreensível de sentimentos que o fazia sentir-se deferente; era novo.

Ciente desse novo sentimento, dessa nova visão que ele agora tinha de Sakura, enfim, tentou deixar essas lembranças que o perseguiu metade do dia, para então juntar-se ao seu time e irem atrás do que quer fosse e cumpri-lo. Pegou seus equipamentos e demais coisas que iria precisar e saio porta a fora, deixando o luar, o sonho e por enquanto Sakura. Em meios a tantas coisas inexplicáveis uma era certeza absoluta: Um novo sentimento, um novo ano de vida.

FIM.

* * *

Fic de presente para Sasuke-Kun!! -


End file.
